


The Dawn

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe-Future, Fukurodani Pretty Setter Day, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Akaashi, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Pawang Owl Day, Prompt-December Dawn, Prompt-Hug, Prompt-Winter, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Desember kelabu. Desember berbalut salju. Di pagi buta Desember tahun ini, Akaashi menyambut hari yang baru.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu (I own my story). I gain no profit from this fanwork.
> 
> Berawal dari ajakan mendadak para adek-adek manis di FB, untuk membuat fic gift untuk Akaashi Keiji yg berulang tahun kemarin tanggal 5 Desember. Jadilah fic ini. Agak gaje sih, tapi semoga bisa menghibur teman-teman.  
> Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~

 

Desember kelabu. Desember berbalut salju.

Dinginnya bulan Desember membuat Akaashi merasa tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana.Mager. Inginnya bergelung di dalam gulungan futonnya. Atau menghangatkan diri di dalam kotatsu. Mungkin yang mana sajalah.

Ia menghitung dalam hati, ketika tubuhnya mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaannya yang tersadar setelah beberapa saat lalu berada dalam kondisi shut down alias tidur. Desember pertama, Desember kedua, Desember ke sepuluh, Desember yang selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi. Desember tahun ini.

Sebenarnya … sudah berapa Desember ia menyimpan rasa ini? Sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan ini? Akaashi tak pernah menghitungnya lagi.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, melipat dan menyimpan futonnya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Memandangi seseorang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di sampingnya. Terkekeh kecil saat mengingat tadi malam mereka bertengkar hanya karena tidak mau saling mengalah untuk tidur di ranjang. Ranjang miliknya.

Akaashi menghela napas. Sudah sekian lama ia tak lagi bertemu Bokuto selepas upacara kelulusan Perguruan Fukurodani beberapa tahun yang silam. Apalagi kembali direpotkan oleh personifikasi burung hantu itu.

Dan Akaashi tahu, segalanya telah berubah.Dirinya maupun Bokuto.

Bokuto yang dulu dikenal sangat heboh dan suka seenaknya sendiri, kini telah menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan lebih mandiri. Ia menjadi manajer di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Kyoto. Sementara Akaashi, dirinya kini disibukan dengan aktivitas mengajar di sekolah mereka yang lama. Perguruan Fukurodani. Mengabdi sebagai tenaga pengajar sekaligus bertanggung pada salah satu klub olahraga.

Olahraga yang dicintainya sepanjang ia menghela napasnya. Olahraga yang selama ini membantunya untuk mendistraksi diri atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan emosi. Olahraga bola voli.

Dan lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menghindar saat takdir lagi-lagi menghadapkannya pada sosok yang menjadi motivasinya dalam bermain voli. Sekaligus sosok yang turut andil dalam hancurnya hati Akaashi selama ini. Bokuto Kotarou.

Kadang sebagai guru biologi, Akaashi merasa tak habis pikir mengapa neuron-neuronnya bekerja lebih cepat kala bertemu lagi dengannya. Merangsang hypothalamusnya untuk memproduksi hormon dopamine, yang membangkitkan kenangan lama sekaligus rasa cinta yang telah lama terpendam.

Membuatny a harus merasakan buah simalakama sekali lagi. Suka, tapi tak bisa bilang cinta. Benci, tapi malah merindukannya.

Akaashi memejamkan matanya. Memaksa hatinya kembali menelan serangkaian perasaan yang siap meledak jika ia terus-terusan memandangi sosok yang paling dicintainya itu.

Cinta itu tidak adil bukan?

Hadir di saat yang tidak disangka-sangka. Merenggut bahagia dan derita sekaligus. Tamak akan kasih, menginginkan perhatian yang lebih. Sekaligus menginjeksikan racun-racun yang menjerat seluruh logika, dalam perasaan antah-berantah yang mereka sebut cinta.

Ya, sangat tidak adil.

Ditambah lagi, jika kau tak bisa menyatakannya pada dia yang kaupuja. Ada debar aneh yang mengganggu kesehatan jantungmu. Ada sesak yang mengimpit dada seperti paru-paru yang diikat penyakit asthma. Juga hati yang membengkak, karena harus menelan dan menetralkan racun-racun negatif berbentuk kekhawatiran yang senantiasa menempel, manakala dia yang kaucinta tak ada dalam jangkauan mata.

Oh, ya. Sangat amat tidak adil.

Oh! Kau mungkin perlu menambahkan lagi kata tabu di sana. Tabu. Karena cinta yang Akaashi miliki merupakan cinta terlarang yang dihujat banyak orang. Akaashi tahu itu. Bahkan di jepang sendiri masih banyak yang menentang.

Akaashi tidak bisa menutup mata dan mengutamakan keegoisannya. Asal tersampaikan! Katakan saja! Begitu petuah yang diberikan padanya bertahun lalu ketika ia mulai memahami, tentang apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Ya, harusnya ia tidak perlu bimbang. Tapi Akaashi bisa apa?

Melihat Bokuto melompat girang di hadapannya, memberitahu bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan pada manajer cantik yang selama ini membantu klub voli mereka. Hati Akaashi melebur bersama hujan terakhir di akhir musim gugur. Tersenyum di bawah hujan sambil meneriakan kebohongan, mangatakan ia bangga pada sang ace yang akhirnya berani mengambil langkah. Akaashi sudah dipaksa menyerah.

Pada fajar Desember berikutnya, Akaashi tahu … salju akan turun untuk membantunya memendam perasaan yang disebut cinta itu. Terpendam sampai entah kapan akan tetap membeku di hatinya yang telah mati rasa. Kedinginan.

ooOoOoOoo

Entahkah takdir yang memberinya kesempatan, ataukah takdir ingin mempermainkan nasibnya lagi. Ketika akhirnya suatu hari di malam sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, sosok itu menampakkan diri di hadapan Akaashi lagi. Di awal musim dingin. Menyapanya dengan nada yang sama kerika dulu mereka masih bersama. Sebagai kapten dan wakilnya.

“Yo! Akaashi!”

“Akaashi! Kau tak keberatan kan?!”

“Tentu saja tidak! Hei, kautahu Akaashi, kau tidak perlu repot mentraktir kami. Sebab yang akan mentraktir kita semua adalah Bokuto!!! HAHAHAHA!”

“Hei! Siapa bialang aku setuju!”

“Halah! Ini kan dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahunnya Akaashi! Masa kau tidak mau mentraktir kami?”

“Dia yang ulang tahun, kenapa aku yang harus mentraktir kalian?! Lagipula ulang tahunnya Akaashi itu besok, Konoha! Aku hanya akan mentraktir Akaashi saja kalau begitu!”

“HEEEEIIIIIII!!! Itu tidak adil!”

“Iya benar!! Bokuto-san yang meninggalkan kami! Dan sekarang kau kembali sudah jadi manajer, woowww!!! Bokuto-san harus mentraktir kami!!”

Seluruh teman-temannya datang di sebuah kedai sukiyaki yang berada dekat dengan sekolah mereka. tempat kenangan merkea, sekaligus tempatnya berjanji akan mentraktir teman-teman yang juga merupakan mantan rekannya di klub voli dulu. Dan orang itu juga.

Akaashi tertegun untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan tak ikut tenggelam dalam euphoria reuni rekan-rekan tim volinya semasa SMA. Hingga akhirnya Konoha Akinori mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kedai dan mereka kembali bertukar cerita.

Akaashi tak dapat menolak. Lewat ekor matanya Akaashi memandangi sosok yang mengagumkan itu mendengus kesal tapi tetap menuruti keinginan teman-teman lamanya. Secercah bahagia melelehkan kebekuan hatinya. Namun Akaashi takut menggenggam kembali asa yang telah pudar.

Hingar bingar suasana reuni mampu membuatnya bertahan. Tak ada salahnya bersikap seperti biasanya dan bersenang-senang. Ia juga merindukan teman-temannya. Setelahnya Akaashi tak ingat lagi. Yang ia ingat terakhir adalah teman-temannya mulai mabuk dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

“Eh, Bokuto, kau langsung kembali ke Kyoto?”

“Hah? Kau sungguh-sungguh mabuk ya, Konoha? Tidak, aku akan mencari penginapan dekat sini. Keluargaku sedang berlibur di Osaka. Jadi tidak ada orang di rumah. Mereka lupa aku akan pulang. Dan parahnya, jangankan mengajakku, mereka bahkan tidak meninggalkan kunci rumah coba?! Merepotkan!”

“Ah! Begitu!” Konoha menganggukkan kepalanya. “Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menginap di tempatnya Akashi saja? Lebih dekat dari sini. Dan tentunya kau jadi tidak sendiri kan?”

Akaashi membulatkan matanya. “Eh?”

“Ayolah Akaashi, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Bokuto?” sambung Komi sang mantan libero.

“Tapi tempatku sempit…,” elaknya. Mencoba memberi alasan.

“Tidak masalah kalau kau mengizinkanku, Akaashi,” sahut Bokuto kalem. Senyum lebar yang Akashi rindukan mengembang. “Aku dengar kau pindah di apartemen ya sekarang?”

Akaashi tak mampu menolak. “Um, iya.”

“Nah, masalah selesai bukan? Ayo pulang!”

“Tu—”

“YEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

ooOoOoOoo

Akaashi masih tak mengerti kenapa dadanya berkecamuk seakan dihantam tornado. Ia tidak bisa menolak, tapi gelisah itu seperti membunuhnya perlahan. Mungkin itu sebabnya, ia tak sadar saat Bokuto menepuk pelan pundaknya dan menyadarkan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di kompleks apartemennya.

“Sebelah sini, Bokuto-san,” ujarnya setelah mereka keluar dari lift.

“Hei, Akaashi. Ini sih bukan sederhana, ini keren tahu?!” puji Bokuto sambil menepuk pundak mantan kouhainya itu.

Akaashi kembali terkejut saat mengetahui reaksi Bokuto, tapi segera dikuasainya dirinya. “Terima kasih,” jawabnya singkat.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu bernomor 405. Akaashi mengeluarkan keycard miliknya dan menggeseknya pada slot di samping pintu. Menekan beberapa digit angka pada panelnya dan bunyi pintu terbuka pun seolah menjadi bel yang mengembalikan Akaashi pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

“Um, maaf, Bokuto-san. Mari masuk.”

Bokuto mengangguk, mengucapkan permisi sebelum masuk dan melepaskan pantofelnya di genkan. Akaashi telah menyediakan sepasang sandal kamar untuk Bokuto. Sebelum menuju kamarnya. Lalu keluar sambil membawa beberapa perlengkapan ganti untuk Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san mau ganti baju dulu?”

“Oh, terima kasih Akaashi,” Bokuto menerima sepasang kaus oblong dan celana training serta handuk dari tangan Akaashi. “Ng, kamar mandinya di mana?”

“Oh, di sebelah sini.”

Bokuto mengikuti Akaashi yang membawanya ke ruangan paling pojok setelah dapur. Akaashi masuk dan memastikan pemanas airnya bekerja dengan baik.

“Silakan, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah, maaf merepotkan Akaashi. Terima kasih.”

Akaashi tersenyum tipis. Lalu mempersilakan Bokuto mengambil waktu pribadinya sementara ia merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil futon tambahan yang ia simpan di kamar kosong. Kamar itu sedang tidak dipakai, biasanya dipakai sebagai kamar tamu, tapi karena penghangat ruangannya rusak, Akaashi tidak bisa menawarkan kamar itu pada Bokuto.

“Yo, Akaashi! Kau sedang apa?!”

Akaashi kontan menjatuhkan bantal yang sedang disusunnya, tubuhnya juga tersentak karenanya. Ia menoleh pada Bokuto dengan tatapan setengah kesal.

“Bokuto-san, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu.”

“Hehehe. Maaf. Aku sudah mengetuk tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk hingga tak sadar aku masuk.”

Akaashi nyaris memutar matanya.

“Eh? Kenapa kau menggelar futon?”

Dahi Akaashi mengernyit. Bukankah sudah jelas? Bokuto menatap penuh heran membalas tatapan datar yang Akaashi lemparkan padanya.

Hela napas lelah berembus. “Bokuto-san. Kau itu tamuku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di bawah. Bokuto-san tidur di ranjang, jadi aku akan tidur di futon.”

“Mana bisa begitu! Ini kamarmu! Kau tidur di ranjang, aku sih tidur di mana saja tidak masalah!”

“Tidak bisa begitu. Bokuto-san. Kau adalah tamuku. Kau yang tidur di ranjang.”

“Kenapa tidak bisa? Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur di ranjang sementara kau tidur di futon!”

“Bokuto-san, jangan mulai?!”

“Kalau begitu kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama!”

Mata beriris hijau gelap itu membelalak. “TIDAK! Tidak bisa, Bokuto-san! Kau harus tidur di ranjang. Single bed-ku tidak akan muat menampung kita berdua.”

“Tapi itu ranjangmu! Kau yang berhak memakainya! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Akaashi! Sungguh! Aku saja yang tidur di futon atau di kamar lain?”

Akaashi nyaris menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok. Mana ada temannya yang secerewet dan semenyebalkan ini selain Bokuto. Hingga masalah tidur di mana saja harus membuat mereka bersitegang layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang perang harga melawan pedagang di pasar ikan.

Kelengahan Akaashi sepersekian detik itu dimanfaatkan Bokuto sebaik-baiknya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bantal yang sejak tadi digenggam Akaashi, lalu segera bergelung di dalam futon, mengklaim wilayah teritorialnya. Akaashi nyaris kehilangan kontrol diri.

“Pokoknya aku mau tidur sama Akaashi! Kau tak mau tidur di ranjang bersamaku, aku akan tidur di lantai bersamamu. Titik.”

Akaashi seakan ditimpa reruntuhan dinding beton dari atas. Mulutnya menganga komikal. Jemarinya bergetar sembari menjadi kaku, seakan sangat gatal untuk menggaruk kepala bermahkota putih keabu-abuan dengan semburat hitam milik Bokuto.

Atau bila perlu, rasanya Akaashi ingin mencabutinya satu per satu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya yang tiba-tiba menumpuk. Meski dengan jelas wajah datarnya tidak pernah berubah ekspresi. Tetap tenang dan kalem.

Akaashi menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dalam hati Akaashi harap semua ini hanya mimpi. Jadi saat terbangun nanti ia tidak perlu merasa dihantui.

Sementara itu Bokuto menggerutu tak jelas dari dalam gelungan selimut. Akaashi memainkan matanya. Sudah lama ia tak menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Bokuto. Kini semua seperti sebuah nostalgia. Dan rasanya hari ini Akaashi terlalu banyak menghela napasnya.

Mau tak mau, Akaashi kembali ke kamar tamu untuk mengambil futon yang lainnya lagi. Ia sama sekali tak merasa enak jika harus membiarkan tamunya yang tidur di lantai beralaskan futon sendirian. Meski pernyataan kekanakan Bokuto tadi sempat membuat detak jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik. Akaashi tak mau salah sangka. Namun kenyataan selalu menyeretnya untuk menghadapi realita.

Uap putih kembali berembus dari kedua belah bibirnya. Digotongnya futon itu ke kamarnya lagi dan digelarnya di samping futon tempat Bokuto mendeklarasikan teritorialnya. Sosok yang semakin tampan diusianya yang nyaris mencapai tiga puluh tahun itu agaknya telah tertidur.

Akaashi mengembangkan senyum tipis. Digantinya pakaiannya dengan piyama setelah membersihkan diri beberapa saat dengan kilat di kamar mandi. Dalam hati memohon pada Kami-sama, semoga ia sanggup menahan jeritan hati yang mendamba sosok pujaannya satu waktu lagi. Dimatikannya lampu kamarnya.

“Oyasuminasai, Bokuto-san…,” lirihnya sebelum menenggelamkan diri ke dalam gelungan selimut.

ooOoOoOoo

Pagi buta di bulan Desember adalah serupa dengan kau baru saja selesai mandi dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-AC. Dinginnya menusuk tulang dan menggemeletukan gigi. Dan Akaashi malah asyik memerhatikan keadaan di luar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Langit kelam yang bersih. Masih menyisakan temaram kerlip bintang di kejauhan.

Akaashi tak bisa tidur. Tidak dengan situasi kondisi yang seperti tadi malam. Jantungnya berdebar sepanjang malam, tremor merajai tubuhnya dan dadanya sesak diimpit rindu. Akaashi mendesah. Rasanya ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya.

Pelan dibukanya tuas yang mengunci jendela besar yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan beranda apartemennya. Angin pagi musim dingin menyambutnya. Udara berada pada suhu terendah, meremangkan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di permukaan kulitnya.

Akaashi tak lantas mengubah pikirannya. Telapak kakinya berjengit saat menapak di teras beranda yang dingin. Akaashi membiarkan udara dingin mempermainkan hatinya yang meleleh. Biarkan sekali lagi ia menutupi semuanya.

Sebab, meskipun ia menyukai Bokuto … tapi ia tak bisa menyatakan cinta. Jadi, biarkan … biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Seperti waktu … yang perlahan menutup kembali lukanya di masa lalu.

“Kau ingin bunuh diri, Akaashi?!”

Selembar selimut dan pelukan hangat serta lirihan hangat yang menjangkau ruang dengarnya itu membuat netranya membulat dan napasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Tremor dalam sekejap merajai tubuhnya yang memang sudah kedinginan.

“Astaga, kau benar-benar kedinginan!” pekik Bokuto kala jemarinya menjamah punggung tangan Akaashi yang membiru. Wajahnya pun memucat.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Bokuto menyeret—menggendong tubuh Akaashi kembali ke kamar. Membaringkan Akaashi ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya dengan banyak selimut. Berharap Akaashi tidak terkena hipotermia, mungkin hampir, tapi Bokuto tidak akan membiarkannya.

“Kau ini kenapa Akaashi?!”

Akaashi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya kelu.

“Aku akan telepon dokter du—“

“Ja-Jangan…,” Akaashi menggeleng lemah, “tidak perlu, Bokuto-san. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tubuhmu sampai dingin begitu?! Wajahmu pucat?! Apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya? Fajar belum menyinsing tapi kau malah keluar tanpa memakai tambahan pakaian yang bisa melindungimu dari hawa dingin!!”

“Bukan urusanmu, Bokuto-san….”

“Bukan urusanku, katamu?!”

“Karena memang bukan urusan, Bokuto-san. Aku hanya sedang menjernihkan pikiranku.”

“KAU!!!”

“Kau tak seharusnya marah, Bokuto-san. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“AKAASHI!!!”

Akaashi terdiam. Bentakan Bokuto barusan semakin menggoyahkan pertahanannya. Sebagian harapannya yang telah mati kini malah tersemai kembali. Akaashi berulang-ulang menampiknya. Menyangkalinya. Bahkan mantra ‘Bokuto-san hanya kasihan padaku’ terus diucapkannya dalam hati sejak tadi.

Hanya saja….

Mengapa iris keemasan itu justru memandangnya penuh cinta?

Bokuto memejamkan matanya sembari mendengus kesal. Lalu kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Akaashi. Memakunya di tempat tidur.

“Bagaimana mungkin aku tak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak marah—”

Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Belah bibir Akaashi terbuka. Tak mengerti—tak percaya dengan tindak-tanduk dari pujaan hatinya itu.

“—kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi memaafkan diriku, Akaashi.”  
Akaashi seakan ditarik dari ruang hampa dan diempaskan ke bumi begitu saja. “A-Apa?”

Kedua telapak tangan Bokuto menangkupi pipi dingin Akaashi. “Aku mencintaimu, Akaashi. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita selama ini.”

Iris hijau gelap itu membelalak. Tubuhnya tertarik kembali ke dalam rengkuhan Bokuto. Kosong. Kosong. Akaashi tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi.

“Kau ini sedang bercanda kan? Bokuto-san?” tanyanya setelah sekian lama hening menggantung jeda di atmosfer keduanya.

Bokuto melepaskan pelukannya. Iris keemasannya menatap tajam pada sepasang netra hijau gelap yang kehilangan asa. Menutupi samar-samar rasa rindu yang tertahan.

“Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Maafkan aku, Akaashi. Setelah hari itu, kau berubah. Menjauh dariku. Tak lagi berada di sampingku. Aku jadi kehilangan arah. Bersama Yukie, aku merasakan bahagia. Tapi ada yang hilang dariku, dan itu membuatku kosong. Membuatku hampa. Setelah selama ini aku mencari, aku baru menyadari, kaulah yang hilang dariku, Akaashi.”

Bokuto mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Akaashi. Memejamkan matanya. Diraihnya kedua tangan Akaashi dan digenggamnya bersamaan dengan menyentuhkannya di pipinya. Akaashi kehilangan kata.

“Aku tahu rasanya tak pantas, tapi Akaashi … maukah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi? Aku tak akan membuatmu merasakan penderitaan itu lagi.”

Akaashi kembali dibawa ke dalam dekap hangat pelukan Bokuto. Terpana, terkejut. Namun jauh dari dalam hatinya kehangatan itu ta k hanya melelehkan es yang membekukan hatinya, tapi membalut luka yang sebelumnya ikut membeku bersama benih-benih cinta yang terkubur dalam. Membuat benihnya bertumbuh lebih cepat dari yang mampu ia perkirakan.

Likuid bening itu pun meleleh dari sudut matanya.

“Ke-napa…? Bokuto-san?”

“Maafkan aku, Akaashi. Aku menyayangimu.”

  
Akaashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Membiarkan dirinya menjejaki lembar baru yang ditawarkan Bokuto. Kalau sudah hancur, leburkan saja sekalian. Biarkan tunas baru menggantikan bunga cinta yang rapuh sebelumnya.

Akaashi menelan semua kekhawatirannya. Memberanikan diri membuka hatinya, perasaannya yang selama ini tersegel jauh dalam palung hatinya yang terdalam. Tangannya yang masih dilanda gemetar terulur ke belakang punggung tegap Bokuto. Membalas pelukan yang ia terima. Dibalas dengan pelukan lebih erat dari Bokuto.

Sang fajar berlari menyambut pagi. Menebarkan pesona kuning keemasan dari ufuk timur horizon yang dingin. Menumbuhkan semangat bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang menggantungkan asa pada bundaran yang meradiasikan panas itu. menumbuhkan kembali cinta yang telah mati di dalam hati Akaashi dan Bokuto.

Di pagi buta Desember tahun ini, Akaashi menyambut hari yang baru bersama Bokuto.

“Terima kasih. Dan selamat ulang tahun, Akaashi.”

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Rexa tak tahu ini bikin apa?! XDDDD Maafkan rexa, lagi-lagi membuat mereka ooc seperti ini. Yah, pokoknya ini didedikasikan untuk ultahnya Akaashi Keiji. Happy birthday, Akaashi-kun!!  
> Didedikasikan pula bagi teman-teman seperjuangan, Kenzeira, MissChocoffee, Matchan, Subacchi, dan my lovely twinnie, Lovely Orihime, beserta seluruh pencinta pair BokuAka.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa!  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
